


One Way Ticket

by hdyrg66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, General Hux - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdyrg66/pseuds/hdyrg66
Summary: Ben "just-like-his-father" Solo is captured on a First Order Star Destroyer. A certain General he (quite literally) runs into might just be his way off.





	One Way Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> An extended ficlet from a thread on my twitter. Enjoy.

 

 

“Stop that prisoner!”

Ben picked up his pace at the yell and ran faster, sliding hastily around a corner when he saw it. _Aha!_

Quickly, he dove into the covert alcove and pressed himself as far up against the cold durasteel as he could.

He waited, poised in tension for a brief moment as the sounds of several clattering boots approached and then, thankfully, continued past. As the footfalls faded away in the distance, Ben couldn’t help but let out a huge sigh of relief, sagging against the wall.

It wasn’t entirely his fault he had got captured, really. All he had been trying to do was transport his cargo, nothing out of the ordinary… Okay, _maybe_ it hadn’t been the best idea to try smuggling through First Order controlled space, but hey, he was fine now, wasn’t he?

Well, “fine” was a relative term. He still had to get back to his ship and find a way off this Star Destroyer. He had urgent business, if he didn’t get his shipment delivered on schedule, the Hutt’s were going to have his head. This was only supposed to be a small delay. It wasn’t like he had been expecting to be dragged from his ship and strapped to a scary looking chair for some questions.

It hadn’t lasted long though.

Truth be told, Ben felt kinda sorry for the poor man who had gotten assigned to his interrogation. Between the “torture” barely affecting him and all the smart-ass comments, it had made for a distinctly infuriating session. The man had left in a huff shortly after it had began.

From that point, it had been nothing at all to escape. With a little use of the Force and some slight of hand, the blinders had opened easy enough.

Everything was going _too_ smoothly, of course, it was just Ben’s luck then that as soon as he had stepped outside his cell, he had stumbled right into a patrol of stormtroopers and had to immediately book it out of there.

It seemed he had lost them though, at least, for the time being.

Ben crept out from the small recess and swiveled his head cautiously. There was no one else approaching, the hallway was deserted. Even so, it wouldn’t be like that for long. They knew he had escaped and were most definitely sweeping the area, Ben had to hurry.

Except, the problem was he had absolutely no idea where the hell he was even at. Everything looked the exact same and it wasn’t like there were any distinguishing signs posted anywhere. He would just have to pick a random way and hope it would lead where he needed to go.

Gritting his teeth, Ben whispered a remiss “Screw it.” underneath his breath before taking off down the left side hallway at a sprint. He kept close to the wall, glancing over his shoulder every so often to make sure no bucketheads were following him. When he came to a junction, he was just about to turn a sharp corner when—

**_WHAM_ **

— something warm and solid collided hard into his body.

  _“Ah!”_

Ben lost his balance and toppled right on top of the unknown shape, taking them both down to the floor. He gasped breathlessly as the air was knocked from his lung and it became very apparent the form was _moving_ beneath him.

“Get off of me!”

Complying with the accented voice, Ben rolled off the figure, his long limbs spilling out ungainly as he finally got a good look at the person he had practically ran over.

It was a man, an officer, apparent from his long coat and belted uniform. Not a guard then, _good._ He had striking orange hair, the likes of which were not very commonly seen in the galaxy, but it was drastically gelled back. Some sun probably wouldn’t have hurt the guy, he was very pale. His cheekbones were pretty severe too, looking almost dangerously sharp. Still, he was fairly attractive if Ben was being honest.

He was also angry, very _angry._

“Why the kriff are you running subordinate?” The man snarled harshly from the floor, trying to gather himself back together, “Is there a problem?”

 _Subordinate?_ Ben furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down to his outfit. He was wearing his normal boots, pants, shirt, and vest, but besides his earned Corellian Bloodstripe on the side, it was all _black_.

This man had no idea he was an escaped prisoner, in fact, he believed Ben was a _younger officer._

It was the perfect opportunity and Ben knew not to let it pass. He could do this, he would play the part.

“No, uh, everything’s fine. Everything is under control…Sir,” Ben said, scrambling to his feet, “Um. How are you?”

As soon as the idiotic question left his mouth, he winced, mentally kicking himself. _Smooth talking, Solo._ The man didn’t seem to notice or care though as he grabbed for the datapad he had dropped in the fall.

Feeling a bit shameful, Ben offered a hand to help him up. The ginger eyed him wearily with an oh-so-pleasant look before taking the extended nicety.

“I’d be fine if you hadn’t knocked me over—”

A cool leather glove wrapping around his warm hand drew Ben’s attention downward, his gaze focusing on the man’s arm, or more specifically, his sleeve, where four glaringly obvious white stripes adorned the material. Ben’s eyes went wide in realization.

This man wasn’t just a random officer, he was the _General_ of the ship. And not only that, Ben’s face broke out into a delighted smirk as an idea hit him: this man was also his first-class ticket off the Star Destroyer.

“Actually!” Ben interrupted, thinking quickly, “There is a problem and it needs your immediate notice, General. Please come with me.”

In his almost 30 years of existence, Ben had learned that the best way to get people to comply (outside of the Force, of course) was just to talk fast and with confidence. Most would be too overwhelmed to resist.

So Ben didn’t let go of the man’s hand, instead, he held on tighter and started pulling him in the very first direction he faced.

The General let himself be lead, but he was far from pleased about it, “Where are we going? I have work that needs to be done! I don’t have time—”

“The problem is in the docking bay. Don’t worry General, it will only take a minute,” Ben answered, walking them blindly down the hallway and around a few different corners. After only a couple wrong turns, by whatever Solo luck or grace from the Force, they stumbled right into the exact place.

Walking through the large entry, the hangar was spread out vastly before them, full of ships and alive with bustling activity. It was only then that the General seemed to remember to snatch his hand back from Ben’s grasp with a huff.

“Ah, yes. Here we are. The problem is just…” Ben glanced around the hangar, hoping to hell that those bastards hadn’t touched his damn ship. Sure enough, he spotted it just as he left it: deserted and ramp left wide open. Perfect. “Right over here!” Ben called, striding confidently towards the Millennium Falcon.

Gratefully, the General followed without having to be dragged, seemingly too invested now to turn back.

No one was paying any mind towards the “piece of junk” within the hangar midst, so the two of them were able to walk right aboard without a problem.

As Ben lead them through the access tunnel, he could feel the General’s aversion to the ship radiating off the forefront of his mind. He would just have to show him what this baby could really do then.

Entering the cockpit was like coming home and Ben moved aside from the doorway as the General cautiously trailed behind.

“Where is the problem then?” He asked, surveying the area with an upturned nose.

“Yeah, it’s just right over there this…thingy is just malfunctioning or something…” Ben gestured vaguely towards the right side of the console, directly in front of the co-pilot’s seat.

Just an he anticipated, the General walked around the seat, moving closer for a better look at the “problem”.

“Why couldn’t a technician see this? I don’t understand—”

With the General’s back now turned, Ben finally acted.

Calling upon the Force, he quickly snatched the datapad from the General’s hand, bringing it into his own and jumped into the pilot’s chair. The General whipped around, mouth open in outrage, but Ben pushed him into to co-pilot’s chair before he could take any action against him.

“What the kriff are you doing?!” The General snarled at him, helplessly held to his seat by Ben’s unseen power.

Ben ignored his question in favor of unlocking the datapad. In no time at all, he had found just the piece of information he needed: override codes for any and all clearance from the hangar, only capable of being authorized by _a General_.

Punching in the code into his console, Ben began prepping for take off. With every flip of a switch and click of a button, he sunk rightly deeper into a calmer state of mind. He had done this so many times now that it was all muscle memory.

As he easily glided the ship off the ground and began heading towards the magnetic shield, appalled awareness took over the General’s features.

“You’re with the Resistance, aren’t you?”

“Eh, not exactly…” Ben made an iffy face, not about to get into the logistics of family ties with the man, “You might want to hang on, General.” He warned instead before immediately hitting the hyperdrive lever.

The General gasped in surprise as the stars outside transformed into streaking lightspeed lines across the front window and the hangar melted away into a vortex of blue.

Safely in hyperspace, Ben let the course remain unset as he allowed himself to relax. Meanwhile, the General’s mind was racing; _he had just been kriffing abducted off his own ship._

“Who do you work for?” He asked.

Ben shrugged, shifting back more comfortably in his seat to face the other man, “Myself.”

“And why did you take me?”

“Well, you see, I didn’t exactly plan on that…” Ben scratched his head sheepishly.

“What do you mean you didn’t “ _plan on that_ ”?” The General snapped.

“You sorta just happened to come along as the perfect opportunity to get off that Star Destroyer,” Ben held up his hands in mock innocence, “No hard feelings?”

The General regarded him distastefully.

“You do realize that the Order will immediately come for you once they realize I am gone, yes?”

Ben paused and processed that information. Honestly, he had been so preoccupied with escaping that he hadn’t even stopped to consider that.

“Well, I do _now_.”

The General scoffed in open disbelief, “This is frankly the worst kidnapping I have ever witnessed.”

Ben’s jaw dropped in offense.

“Hey! It’s not like I do this for a living! I’m just a smuggler and a damn good one too,” He shot back, “This wouldn’t have even happened if your people had just let me go. So technically, this is your fault.”

“My fault?! What the bloody kriff did I do?”

"Oh, I don't know,” Ben threw his hands up in exasperation, “Became a General in an oppressive fascist regime for one?"

That comment seemed to hit a nerve.

“Don’t presume to know anything about me, _smuggler scum.”_ The General spat.

Ben sighed, “I could say the same thing, but that would get us nowhere. If we’re going on the run together, might as well get to know each other a little, eh?”

“We are _not_ “on the run” together—”

Ben offered his hand to the man for the second time that day, “The name’s Ben Solo. Pleased to meet you, General…?”

The General regarded Ben’s palm wearily for a moment, but ultimately conceded his hand.

“Hux.”

Ben wrapped his fingers around his hand, shaking modesty as he smiled at Hux. It looked like the Hutt's would just have to wait; Ben had a new adventure with a certain General in store.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr or twitter @infinitelykylo


End file.
